Amethyst and Moonbeams
by Allicat6
Summary: AU.Hatsuharu is a troubled boy who accidently kills his parents while trying to commit suicide. Now Tohru his best friend has found him a new place to live, with new people. Will his past haunt him forever, or can he move on? Yuki x Hatsuharu. Rated M for
1. Chapter 1:Garnet

Amethyst and Moonbeams

Author Notes: I own nothing. This is my first AU fic.

Universe: AU (Alternate Universe.). Yes, the curse exists. The school they go to has no dress code. There are four years of highschool at their school.

Parings: Yuki x Hatsuharu, very slight: Akito (male) x Kureno(AN: Akito will be male in all my stories if he's in them.)., Momiji x Kyo.

Characters who will remain single: Kisa, Tohru, Shigure.

Charcter Deaths: None.

OC's: Haru's parents.

OC Deaths: Haru's parents.

Summary: AU, Hatsuharu is a troubled boy. But when he accidently kills his own parents while trying to commit suicide, he realizes just how fragile life can be. His best friend Tohru and her father Shigure help find him a place to live with some distant relatives. Yuki x Hatsuharu.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17

Status of all characters:

Hatsuharu- A troubled 16 year old boy who tried to burn the house down while he was inside and ended up killing his parents after they threw him out a window to save his life but ended up dying in the process. (He looks different the Haru we all know. He's got all black clothes on, both eyebrows pierced, tongue pierced, both ears pierced five times, lip pierced three times, nose pierced bull style excuse the pun, both nipples pierced, both testicles pierced, and his nine inch penis pierced five times. He also has his snake tattoo, a black rose on fire tattoo on his back shoulder, and black flames on his wrists and ankles.). And yes he has split personalities.(He's a junior in highschool.).He dresses in goth.

Tohru- Haru's best friend and only friend. She's 16 years old, and her father is Shigure. Yuki's, Kyo's, Momiji's, Kisa's step cousin. Akito and Kureno's niece. Will not be going to the same school as Haru anymore. Dresses in preppy clothes. She's a junior in highschool.

Shigure- Tohru's father, Haru began living with them after the parents deaths happened, but the police were going to throw Haru in jail because he was found guilty of Murder, so Shigure went and dropped him off with his brother Akito. He's 36 years old. A novelist. He dresses in loose clothing.

Akito- Shigure's Brother, Kureno's husband, Tohru's uncle, Yuki's adopted Father, Kisa's adopted father, Kyo's adopted father, Momiji's adopted father. He adopted Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa when they were still babies, and lives in the middle of the woods with his husband Kureno. He gladly takes Haru in with his other step children and enrolls him in Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji's school. He begins to treat Haru as one of his own kids. He's 38 years old. He's rich and a retired salesman. He and Kureno have been married for 20 years. Dresses in a lot of red and black tight fitting clothes.

Kureno- Shigure's brother in-law, Akito's husband, Tohru's uncle in-law, Yuki's adopted father, Kyo's adopted father, Kisa's adopted father, Momiji's adopted father. He adopted Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa when they were still babies. He gladly takes Haru in and begins to treat Haru as another one of his kids. He's 37 years old. Akito and him have been married for 20 years. Dresses in suits. He's a retired butler and is now rich.

Yuki- Shigure's step nephew, Akito's and Kureno's step son, Tohru's step cousin, Kyo's brother, Momiji's step brother, and Kisa's step brother. He's 16, a perfect student in highschool, he gets straight A's, and is president of the student council. He's a junior in highschool. Dresses in Chinese style clothes.

Kyo- Shigure's step nephew, Akito's and Kureno's step son, Tohru's step cousin, Yuki's brother, Momiji's step brother and boyfriend(semi-incest), and Kisa's step brother. He's 18, involved in sports such as: Basketball, Baseball, Soccer, and Football. He has a scholarship and is trying to become a professional football player ain the N.F.L., he's going to go to a college in the U.S., he's taking Momiji with him after he finishes highschool. He gets straight C's in school. He's a senior in highschool. He is Yuki's brother who was adopted because his parents couldn't afford him, then they foolishly had Yuki and Yuki was adopted. (The "true" form doesn't exist in this.). Dresses in punk style clothing.

Momiji- Shigure's step nephew, Akito's and Kureno's step son, Tohru's step cousin, Yuki's step brother, Kyo's step brother and boyfriend (semi-incest), and Kisa's step brother. He's 15, a cross-dresser who loves photography and is leader of the photography club, and in the photography class. He gets straight B's in school, except in Photography, He gets an A in that class. He's a freshmen in highschool.

Kisa- Shigure's step niece, Akito's and Kureno's step daughter, Tohru's step cousin, Yuki's step sister, Kyo's step sister, and Momiji's step sister. She's 6, a first grader and uber-cute, she's always gotten straight A's in school and dresses in cute dresses every day. She loves to go out shopping, and she collects gemstones.

Chapter one: Garnet

Haru had just reached his new home. It was in the middle of a forest and made of paper. Haru slowly got out of Shigure's car. He took his motorcycle off the roof, and his suit cases out of the trunk. Shigure had gone up to his brother and was now talking with him. Akito and Kureno had both been informed about Haru's predicament but had told their step kids that Haru was just in a tough situation and would be moving in with them. Haru looked around. Shigure was talking with a pale skinny man, there was another man with dark red hair behind him and holding his waist, a young looking boy with blonde hair was playing tag with a young looking sandy blonde haired girl, a bright red haired older looking boy was punching a tree for practice, and an amethyst eyed boy was standing near Tohru and talking politely with her. Shigure and the other two men came over to Haru.

"Hatsuharu, meet Akito and Kureno, they are husbands and own this house, both are retired. They will be your guardians from now on."said Shigure.

"Hey."said Haru.

"Those kids you see are our step children. The Red haired boy is the oldest and is the purple eyed boy's brother, he's dating the blonde haired boy, he's 18, he's a senior in highschool, and his name is Kyo. The Ametyst eyed boy's name is Yuki, he's 16, the same age as you, and he's single. The blonde haired boy is Momiji, he's 15, and he's Kyo' boyfriend, he's a freshmen in highschool. The last one is Kisa, she's 6, a first grader, and she's very shy around new people."said Akito.

"Do they all live here?"asked Haru.

"Yes, We have a very large house. Your room will be next to Yuki's room upstairs. It is near the bathroom since Shigure said you were directionally challenged. Kyo and Momiji share a room downstairs next to that bathroom, and Akito and I have the master bedroom downstairs."said Kureno.

"Thanks."said Haru.

"No problem. We promise to give you a home no matter what. We really don't care what you do in your spare time, just no drugs, cigarettes, or alcohol."said Akito.

"I've never done that stuff and don't plan to. I've seen how fragile life is. And I'm glad I've gotten a second chance."said Haru.

Akito and Kureno smiled warmly at him. They waved goodbye to Tohru and Shigure as they left. Haru turned and went into his new home. Haru moved in and then came downstairs. He saw Yuki standing there. Haru went downstairs to talk with him.

"Yuki...right?"asked Haru.

"That's my name, you're Haru right. I've heard great things about you from my step-cousin Tohru. It's a pleasure to meet the real thing."said Yuki.

They shook hands. Suddenly Momiji bounced in.

"Hi! You're Haru right!"exclaimed Momiji.

"Yes, that's me."said Haru.

"I'm Momiji!"exclaimed Momiji.

Momiji glomped him.

"Hey! What're you doin' with my boyfriend!"exclaimed Kyo who came in.

"Kyo! Don't be so rude! I was just greeting Haru!"exclaimed Momiji.

"Alright, alright. Name's Kyo."said Kyo.

"Hi Kyo."said Haru who was prying Momiji off of himself.

Kisa came up to Haru shyly, she was sucking her thumb.

"Hi, I'm Kisa."she said shyly.

Haru picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, I'm Hatsuharu, but you can call me Haru."said Haru.

"Hawu?"asked Kisa.

"Yep, Hawu."said Haru.

"Hawu is nice man, not meanie!"exclaimed Kisa.

"I'm glad you think so."said Haru.

Kisa giggled a bit. Haru put her down.

"Will Hawu come play bawwy with me and 'Miji."asked Kisa.

"Of course."said Haru.

Haru had a feeling that living here would be fun. As he played "Bawwy" and looked up at the peaceful afternoon sunset that shown of garnet red.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Amethyst

Author Notes: Hello everyone. Sigh...this story just sorta popped into my head. I own nothing. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(not until later chapters.).

Chapter Two: Amethyst

It was later that night when Kyo and Momiji decided to go out on a date. Kisa had gone to her bed which was the couch in the living room. Haru felt bad for her. Why did she sleep in the living room? He decided to ask.

"Why doesn't Kisa have a room?"asked Haru.

"She's claustrophobic. And rooms seem to close in on her, at least that's what she says. So her room is the living room."said Yuki.

"Oh...I just didn't want to think that I had stolen her room."said Haru.

"No, it's ok."said Yuki.

Haru smiled for the first time in a long time.

"You have a gentle smile."said Yuki.

"Sorta...not when I turn black." said Haru.

"Black?"asked Yuki.

"Yeah...I'm Haru the white side, I'm generally calm, serene, or depressed. My other side is my black side, Hatsu. I have Split Personality Disorder. My black side is perverted, or angry, sometimes at the same time. And I'm gay, so sometimes it makes guys uncomfortable. Sorry if I just weirded you out."said Haru.

"Not at all, I'm studying at a college to become a psychiatrist."said Yuki.

"Cool...so, what's up with you looking so much like a girl?"asked Haru.

"Don't know...but I've often been mistaken for one. Sometimes I have to check...stupid as that sounds."said Yuki.

"Absolutely not. Sometimes people ask me where my black side came from."said Haru.

"What do you tell them?"asked Yuki.

"The truth, I was raped as a child by my tutor. I don't remember his name. He was thrown in jail after it happened. As I got older I realized I was gay, both my parents never fully accepted it. So I became suicidle. I tried cutting, hanging, and burning. Cutting never worked, hanging wouldn't work because black wouldn't let me, and burning...well that ended up killing my parents instead of me."said Haru.

"What?"asked Yuki.

"Please don't tell anyone. I came here because the police are trying to put me in jail. I was found guilty of murder...when it was an accident. They saved me, but were burnt to death in the fire. I still remember the smell of their burning flesh."said Haru, crying at the end.

Yuki was stunned, he pulled Haru into a warm embrace.

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret. I think you're a wonderful and strong person even though I've barely met you. I want to help you feel better. Will you let me?"asked Yuki.

"Sure."said Haru, while wiping his tears away.

"Ok. I''ll be your first friend other then Tohru. What do you want to do? We don't have to go to bed any time soon, and the stupid cat(Kyo) and Momiji are out on a date. Kisa's already asleep, and my dads are "busy" in their room(AN: fucking...cough...cough.). And we can't stay in the kitchen all night."said Yuki.

"Why'd you call Kyo the "stupid cat"?"asked Haru.

"We're all cursed with the Chinese Zodiac. Kyo is the cat, I'm the rat, Kisa's the tiger, Kureno's the rooster, Momiji's the rabbit, and Shigure's the dog."said Yuki.

"Whoa...weird...I'm the cow."said Haru.

(AN: OK...time to explain this. The whole world knows that 13 people are cursed with the Chinese Zodiac. Kyo is part of the zodiac and the year of the cat comes right after the year of the boar. All of them are related in different ways and spread throughout the world. The zodiac members we will meet are the ones I've already introduced. The others are just randomly around the world. The ones that are in this story live in Japan. Oh, and the reason the curse exists is that a long time ago the Chinese Zodiac souls decided they wanted to become people instead of watching them, they wanted to make a difference. Make up your own reason if this isn't good enough. OK...back to story.).

"You are? Wow...that is weird."said Yuki.

"So...you're the rat. You're a lot nicer then I thought you'd be."said Haru.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Yuki.

"The old legend. The race where the rat tricked the cat into finishing last so god would take pity on him and accept him into the zodiac last, how the rat used the cow to finish the race."said Haru.

"I don't like that story. I think the rat tricked the cat so it would stop trying to eat him, and the rat admired the cows strength and speed so the rat asked the cow to help him finish the race."said Yuki.

"Yeah, I like your story better."said Haru.

Haru looked at Yuki and saw that he was smiling, and his Amethyst eyes were sparkling.

"Thanks."said Yuki.

"No problem."said Haru.

'His eyes are so beautiful. I wish so badly touch them or kiss them. But that would hurt Yuki.'thought Haru.

An hour later they both went to bed after they were done talking. They both said goodnight, and Yuki's Amethyst eyes disappeared out of sight. Haru sighed as he fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about those Amethyst eyes.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and flame if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3: Aquamarine

Author Notes: Hello everyone. I would appreciate some reviews on any of my stories. Even if they're flames, it would still be nice. I own nothing.

Rating: M, R, MA, X, NC-17 (later chapters.).

Author Notes: I'm sorry, I have to add some new OC's, they won't be appearing until later chapters.

New OC's, not until later chapters.: Munami.

New OC deaths, not until later chapters.: Munami.

Munami- 50 years old. Is 5'8" tall, has grey locks of short hair, and brown eyes. He always dresses (when he's not in jail) in suits. He was Haru's tutor. Enough said.

Chapter Three: Aquamarine

-5:00 a.m., the next day, a Sunday.-

Haru awoke groggily and sat up. Why the hell was he awake at 5:00a.m.? Oh well...might as well get an early start. Haru stood up and went to the bathroom. He pissed, took a shower and got dressed. He then went downstairs and saw Kyo practicing martial arts outside. Haru went out on the porch.

"Hey."said Haru.

"Why're (huff)you(kick)you up this(punch)early?"asked Kyo.

"Just felt like it. When does Yuki usually get up?"asked Haru.

"The damned rat doesn't get up until noon sometimes. And when he does he's half asleep."said Kyo.

"Why're you and Yuki so mad at each other, that you call each other these names?"asked Haru.

"It's in the damn legend. He's my only blood relative who's still alive. But he's so different from me that we don't get along."said Kyo.

"I'm the cow."said Haru.

Kyo eyed him carefully then sighed.

"No wonder my dads said you were directionally challenged. I guess you have some of your animal traits as well. Me...I purr, hiss, and land on my feet no matter what. Yuki sometimes likes to hide, just like a rat. Momiji hops around like a rabbit, and Kisa purrs. Kureno used to wake everyone up at 2:00a.m., Akito made him stop that. And uncle Shigure...well...I don't even want to know."said Kyo.

Haru chuckled.

"You know, I think I could get used to living here."said Haru.

"Why're you here anyway?"asked Kyo.

Haru looked at the ground ashamed.

"What would you say if I told you I'm far from being the perfect child?"said Haru

"I'd say I'd believe that. You ready to tell me? I promise not to tell anyone if it's too bad."said Kyo.

"I killed my parents. It was an accident...I was trying to commit suicide because my parents didn't accept that I'm gay, and I have split personalities. My other personality is Hatsu, he's perverted, angry, and sometimes both at the same time. He tried to stop me but I burned down the house and my parents threw me out a window before they died. The police are now looking to put me in jail because I've been charged with murder...so Tohru and Shigure sent me here. Sorry if I just weirded you out."said Haru.

"No. But don't expect me to be all "I'm sorry"...or any of that gushy nonsense. My mom committed suicide after Yuki was born. Even though they had enough money for him then. My dad put him up for adoption and my step dads took him in. So I grew up knowing that neither Yuki nor I were good enough for them. So you won't receive any pity from me. But...that doesn't I won't be your friend."said Kyo.

Haru smiled and they shook hands.

"So how'd you get split personalities? Yuki says that when people get molested they often develop it. And he's trying to be a psychiatrist."said Kyo.

"I was raped by my tutor...he's in jail now. I don't remember his name. And as long as I don't get pissed off or something gets me turned on, black/Hatsu shouldn't come out."said Haru.

"Well...if you ask me, being raped was probably enough justification for your suicide attempt. So I'm just gonna believe that that's the true reason you did it."said Kyo.

Haru smiled weakly.

"So, you ever do anything physical?"asked Kyo.

"I'm a third degree blackbelt, otherwise no."said Haru.

"Wow, impressive. I'm a fourth degree blackbelt, as high as you can get. How come you didn't go that far?"asked Kyo.

"Never really wanted to."said Haru.

"Yuki's a first degree blackbelt and he still kicks my ass in a fight. Then again, the only reason he had to stop was because of his asthma. Yuki was born with bad brachial tubes."said Kyo.

"Oh...wow."said Haru.

"How about we spar a bit?"asked Kyo.

"No, later. It's to early for that."said Haru.

Kyo smiled weakly and then went back to practicing. Yuki came down the stairs half-asleep and looked half dead. Kyo came in and Yuki rested his head on Kyo's shoulder.

"Hey, princess wake up and stop acting like a spoiled little girl."said Kyo.

Suddenly Kyo found himself flying through the air and landing harshly on the kitchen table.

"I mean boy!"exclaimed Kyo.

Yuki was now awake and he turned to Haru.

"Sorry for his idiocy, hope he hasn't bored you or anything."said Yuki.

"No."said Haru who was sweat dropping.

Yuki smiled at Haru and went over to get some cereal while Kyo went upstairs to take a shower. Haru went out on the porch and looked around. Aquamarine blue droplets of dew were everywhere, Haru smiled as he admired their beauty.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: This story will be long if you can't tell. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4:Diamond

Author Notes: Ok. I actually do intend to finish this story. But I have no idea how many chapters it will be. 12 just doesn't seem like enough, so I hope that you all don't get too bored while reading this. I own nothing. I've also gotta add another character...Manabe!

New characters: Manabe(Kakeru.).

Rating: M, R, MA, X, NC-17(later chapters.).

Chapter Four: Diamond

-12:00 noon on that same day. Sunday.-

Akito and Kureno were both out. Akito was finishing enrolling Haru into school, while Kureno was out shopping for his school supplies. Kyo and Momiji were out on a date, and Kisa was watching cartoons. Haru was sitting on his bead listening to blaring music when Yuki came in. He turned off his music and took off his headphones.

"Hi. Do you mind if I keep you company?"asked Yuki.

"Not at all."said Haru.

Yuki sat down next to Haru.

"I hope school isn't difficult for you."said Yuki.

"No. What's your school like?"asked Haru.

"I have a fan club full of crazy girls and some boys. I'm gay but I'm not that desperate to date any of my fan club. It's annoying. Being the student council president kinda made it worse. But I want to see what I can do with other people. I don't really have any friends, Kyo and Momiji are the only gay couple at this school but nobody dares make a rude comment because of what Kyo did last year."said Yuki.

"What did he do?"asked Haru.

"Practically murdered the poor son of a bitch. Kyo, Momiji, and I are our own group. The rest of the school just doesn't really matter to us. If you're going to make friends, be careful of who they are."said Yuki.

"Don't worry. I'll just hang out with you guys."said Haru.

Yuki smiled at him.

"So...what extra curricular activities do you think you'll get involved with?"asked Yuki.

"I'm gonna figure that out after I get used to this new school."said Haru.

"Ok."said Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, do you have a diamond in your teeth?"asked Haru.

"Yes, when I was young I tripped and chipped my front tooth. My dentist put a real diamond chip to replace it. It's a diamond in my smile."said Yuki.

"It's nice."said Haru.

After that they remained in a comfortable silence.

-Monday, 7:00a.m.-

Haru had gotten his schedule, his classes matched Yuki's classes exactly, they were now at school. Haru was gaining a lot of odd stares, he glared at anyone who dared to glare at him, black surfacing a little.

-8:00 a.m., 1st period.-

Haru sat down next to Yuki who eagerly took notes, Haru just sorta zoned out. He was brought back to his attention when Yuki waved his hand in front of his face.

"Haru, the lecture's over, talk to me for the next 10 minutes until the bell rings."said Yuki.

"This class is boring. All the teacher does is lecture. Stupid English class."said Haru.

"Math, all we do is worksheets, This class is lectures, Biology is Note taking, History of the world is Movies, Lunch is the only good period, Fashion is aggravating, and human relations is very socially based."said Yuki.

Haru groaned, stupid highschool.

-4th period, lunch.-

They were walking through the halls, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Momiji, when suddenly they were stopped by a boy.

"Hi, I'm Kakeru Manabe, and your hair is a violation of school policy Mr. Hatsuharu Sohma, and as captain of the school policy board, you must dye it back to its original color."yelled Manabe.

"This is my natural color."said Haru.

"Yeah right, and you two aren't any better. Mr. Kyo sohma, you must have your hair a little less bright of a red, and Mr. Momiji Sohma, you are to dress in boys clothing."yelled Manabe.

"But...(sniff)...I like...(sniff)...these clothes."sobbed Momiji.

"Will you please stop yelling?"asked Yuki.

"Oh Yuki, you must be the only person out of this group who isn't breaking a rule."said Manabe.

"Shut Up."said Hatsu.

Everyone looked at Haru.

"Who made you fucking king of the world? You're making my ears bleed you son of a bitch."said Hatsu.

Manabe looked a t him shocked.

"For your information I'm naturally this color hair, and Kyo is naturally that bright of a red head. And you wouldn't have said anything if it had been Yuki in a dress."said Hatsu.

Yuki blushed while Manbe envisioned him.

"Ok, I'll let that go, but how can you prove that that's your natural hair color!"screamed Manabe.

Hatsu dragged Manabe into the bathroom with him.

-2 minutes later.-

They came out.

"Impressive evidence."said Manabe weakly.

Yuki and Kyo both gained shocked looks on their faces.

"He didn't!"exclaimed Kyo.

"I think he did!"exclaimed Yuki.

Manabe ran off.

"I don't understand, how did you prove that Haru?"asked Momiji.

Hatsu gripped his chin. Kyo and Yuki both sweat dropped.

"I'll show you if you want buunykins."said Hatsu.

Kyo punched him while Yuki paled. Haru sat up.

"Sorry guys, I saw everything. That was Hatsu."said Haru.

They all paled. Haru stood up and Yuki smiled. Haru loved the Diamond that complemented his smile.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Ok. I would like some reviews, although this is actually very fun to write. Later!


	5. Chapter 5: Emerald

Author Notes: Hello again. I'm kinda glad...I haven't been flamed in a while. This makes me happy. I'm glad for those of you who do review, but I would love some more reviews. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(a little this chapter.).

Chapter Five: Emerald

-3:00 p.m.,reaching home.-

"How was your day?"asked Akito.

"It was ok. I think I wanna just focus on school and not do any extra curricular activities."said Haru.

"That's fine. Any homework?"asked Akito.

"Yeah, Yuki and I are gonna do it together in his room."said Haru.

"I'll bring some snacks up."said Kureno.

(Masturbation warning.).

Haru went up to Yuki's room. He opened the door slowly and froze when he saw Yuki. Yuki was laying, naked, legs spread and panting as he played with himself. One of his hands was on his erect cock, gently teasing the eight inch erection, the other hand teasing one of his nipples. Haru stood, not able to take his eyes off the sight. Yuki moaned and thrusted into his hand helplessly. Suddenly both his hands went down to his cock. One caressing his balls, the other gently teasing the tip. It was the hottest thing Haru had ever seen, what had gotten Yuki so worked up? Yuki gripped himself with one hand and began to pump himself, moaning in frustration. Haru felt his own erection pressing painfully, though he couldn't tear his eyes away. Yuki soon came screaming. After he recovered, Haru quickly left before Yuki saw him. Haru ran to his room.

Haru pulled down his pants after locking the door. He gripped his pierced erection and began pumping, envisioning Yuki over and over, cumming and screaming. Suddenly Haru came, screaming Yuki's name. He quickly cleaned up and went to Yuki's room, where Yuki had cleaned up and was doing homework.

(Ending warning.).

Haru sat next to him and they began to do their homework together. Kureno came up with snacks and they both stopped for a bit to eat.

"So, how'd you like our school?"asked Yuki.

"It was ok."said Haru.

Yuki smiled warmly at him.

"I've gotta stay after school tomorrow for student council."said Yuki.

"I'll wait up for you."said Haru.

"You don't have to!"exclaimed Yuki.

"I want to."said Haru.

Yuki smiled at Haru again. Suddenly Kisa came in, crying, her knee had been scraped. Haru held her as she cried and Yuki cleaned and bandaged the wound.

"Kisa, how did you do that?"asked Yuki.

"I wuz pwaying wit 'Miji and Koko when I fwell down. I wanted Hawu to hep me."said Kisa.

Haru smiled at her.

"I'll always help you, I promise."said Haru.

Kisa smiled at him and his heart melted, Hatsu was going 'awwww.' in his mind. Haru kissed her on the forehead and she ran off.

"You'd make a good father."said Yuki, emerald green with envy for the girl Haru would go with.

"I'm gay. But hopefully I'll find a guy who'd want to adopt."said Haru.

"I'm gay too. I hope I find a guy who'd adopt as well, it'd be fun."said Yuki.

Haru smiled at him and they continued to work on their homework, emerald green with envy for the other's imaginary boyfriend.

'We love him.'thought Haru and Hatsu.

'I love them.'thought Yuki.

After dinner they both went to bed and slept, dreaming about the other.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Yay! Another chapter complete! Only 8 more to go! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6:Pearl

Author Notes: Hey everyone. All right, time to continue. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17.(later chapters.).

Chapter six: Pearl

-after school, Tuesday.-

Haru was waiting out front for Yuki who was in Student Council right now. For some reason, even though he'd barely known Yuki for four days, his attraction to Yuki was evident. He liked the rat, maybe even loved him, though it was too early to tell. He was nervous about asking Yuki to be his, though he so badly wanted to. And what if Yuki didn't like him back? It would permanently ruin their newly formed friendship. He was torn in two. Hatsu was even confused about what to do, and usually he'd be the one who knew what to do! Haru was interrupted from his thoughts as Yuki came running uot of the school crying. Haru ran after him until they reached a bathroom. Yuki had locked himself ih a bathroom stall. Haru knocked gently on it.

"Yuki, what's wrong, what happened?"asked Haru worriedly.

"Haru, I'm sorry to make you worry."sobbed Yuki.

"Yun-Yun, it's ok. I'm here for you. Tell me what's wrong."said Haru.

Yuki slowly opened the door to reveal not only was he in a lavender dress that went down to right above the knee, he also had a black eye.

"Yuki, what the hell happened!"screamed Haru.

"Manabe dressed me up. I was running through the halls trying to escape the school when I ran into some school bullies, I don't know their names, they punched me and called me a fag, so I ran even harder, my lavender high heels were lost along the way."said Yuki.

Haru pulled Yuki into a warm embrace.

"It's ok. I promise I'll never let anything like this happen again, I promise. I feel guilty, it was my idea that you would look good in a dress."said Haru.

"You were just defending Momiji. I understand that you never meant for this to happen."said Yuki.

"Are you wearing girl's underwear?"asked Haru.

"Just some white panties."said Yuki while blushing.

Haru leaned down ahd kissed Yuki's swollen eye gently.

"Better now?"asked Haru.

Yuki collapsed into Haru's chest.

"Yes, so much better."said Yuki.

Haru picked Yuki up and sat him down on the sink counter. Yuki closed his legs nervously so his underwear wouldn't show. Haru got some paper towels and wetted them with some warm water, he pressed them to Yuki's swollen eye gently, Yuki squeaked a little in pain.

"You know, you do look good in that, if it means anything to you."said Haru.

"I look like a girl."said Yuki.

"Not really. It actually just makes you look like a feminine guy. You don't have tits, nor do you have your genitalia inside your body."said Haru.

Yuki blushed.

"Besides, if you did, I probably wouldn't like you."said Haru.

Yuki looked shocked, Haru pulled away and shook, he had just accidently told Yuki he liked him, crap...there goes the friendship.

"You like me?"asked Yuki.

"Ye...Yeah."said Haru nervously.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels this way, I like you too."said Yuki.

Haru looked at Yuki in shock.

"You like me? I'm a murderer, a psychotic freak...how can you like me?"asked Haru.

"I like Hatsu too. You're not a murderer, it was an accident, what happened. And I love you, even though I barely know you."said Yuki.

"I love you too, so does Hatsu, we were just confused on how to tell you."said Haru.

Yuki smiled, his diamond showing, and his amethyst eyes sparkling.

Haru went up and kissed him gently on his petal soft lips, gently coaxing them open and intertwining their tongues. Yuki moaned into the kiss and gripped Haru's shoulders while Haru wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pulled him off of the pearl counter. After they broke for air.

"I love you Yuki, will you be my boyfriend?"asked Haru and Hatsu, both voices coming out at once.

"Yes to you both."said Yuki.

After that they both returned to the school where Haru went and got Yuki's clothes and Yuki got redressed. They then went home. Once they got home(holding hands.). Everyone rushed to Yuki who explained what happened and told them he and Haru were together. Everyone visibly relaxed as Yuki and Haru went upstairs to Yuki's room and did their homework, talking and kissing in between, remembering the pearl bathroom incident from then on.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Ok, please review. I really don't care if you flame. Only 7 more chapters to go. Ruby is next.


	7. Chapter 7:Ruby

Author Notes: Ok everyone, I hope you know that I'm not just going to put a bunch of fluff from now on, however there will be some. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17. (A little this chapter.).

Chapter Seven: Ruby

-A week later after that day. A Tuesday, after school. -

Yuki's eye had healed and Haru was waiting for him after school. Yuki was still in there. They'd only kissed so far, but they weren't afraid to show their relationship in public. They would hold hands, kiss, hug, and Hatsu would be doing a little bit of groping on Yuki and glaring at the fanclub and homophobes at the school. Haru was sitting out front of the school on a bench, waiting when he saw a familiar pair of black polished shoes, he looked up at the man who was wearing them and immediately stood up in shock. It was his rapist...Munami.

"What are you doing here?"said Hatsu in a hostile manner, the very sight of him brought Hatsu out.

"Why Haru, I'm a new teacher here. They let me out on good behavior."said Munami.

"They what? Now why don't I believe that? Oh...that's right, you fucking raped me."said Hatsu.

"As if you're in a better position? You murdered your parents."said Munami cheekily.

"That was an accident."said Hatsu.

"Did they tell you what I'm teaching here? Human Psychology. I hear that you're in my class as well."said Munami.

"Don't change the subject, I'll murder you if you lay a hand on anyone."said Hatsu.

"All right, whatever you say hun. Just remember what happened to you. I own you."said Munami threateningly.

Hatsu glared at Munami. Munami walked off. Hatsu retreated back in while Haru came out and began to cry silently. Yuki came out and ran to Haru and kneeled in front of him.

"Haru! What's wrong! What happened!"exclaimed Yuki.

"He's back."choked Haru.

"Who!"exclaimed Yuki.

"My rapist, Munami. I only just remembered his name when I saw him. He's our new Human Psychology teacher."choked Haru.

Yuki pulled him into a warm embrace.

"It's ok Haru. I promise to protect you."said Yuki.

"No! That's not the point! What if he hurts another kid! What if he hurts you!"exclaimed Haru.

"Haru, I'm a black belt. You are too. I'm sure I can fight him off, and so can you now."said Yuki.

Haru stopped crying and nuzzled Yuki's cheek.

"I love you."said Haru.

"I love you too."said Yuki.

-Next day. Wednesday, 5th period, Human Psychology.-

Munami smirked at the class, introduced himself, then began to lecture on schizophrenia. Yuki was taking notes when suddenly the room seemed stuffy. None of the windows were open, Yuki felt his breath get shallow, and suddenly he began to have an athsma attack. Haru held Yuki and began to escort him out of class when Munami followed them, saying that if Haru got lost on the way to the nurses office, it would be bad. On the way there, Munami pushed Haru and the collapsed Yuki into the janitors closet, locking it behind himself. He pressed his body to Haru's, making his arousal evident.

"This was all a set up! All you want is to rape me again! You made sure the room was stuffy, you posed as our new teacher, you looked up student health problems before all this happened!"screamed Haru.

"Close, first I killed your teacher, after escaping jail, then I looked up health problems. Yuki, your boyfriend I presume has athsma and you have Split Personalities disorder all because of me. So in order to get you alone I put this entire plan together. I want to hear you screaming for help, see your face in agony again."said Munami.

"You are a twisted piece of fucking shit. You know that?"said Hatsu.

Yuki began to stir.

"Imagine how much fun it'll be to have you both?"said Munami.

Hatsu glared at Munami, as Yuki awoke, looking startled. He saw Munami pressing Hatsu into a wall, Hatsu was glaring at him. Yuki stood up and punched Munami, sending him flying into the opposite wall. They ran as he stood up, kicking down the door in the process. They got onto Haru's motorcycle outside and drove back to Akito's house. Munami driving after them. Haru sped as Munami followed quickly. Yuki clung to Haru as he drove. They reached the house, ran inside and told Akito and Kureno what had happened. Munami banged on the front door, realizing it was locked he broke through a window. Akito pulled out a shot gun and pointed it at Munami who merely smirked at him wildly. Akito ended up shooting him as he came running up the stairs, killing him. The police arrived an hour later, Akito telling them what had happened. They in turn decided to not arrest Haru and instead let him go in the capture of a sex offender. After the police left Haru went to Yuki's room, seeing Yuki crying into his pillow. Haru sat down next him and rubbed his back gently.

"They're letting me go."said Haru.

"I was so...(hick)...scared."sobbed Yuki.

Haru pulled him into a warm embrace.

"He's gone now, I'm free to go, everything's fine now, I promise."said Haru.

Yuki stopped crying and melted into Haru's embrace. Haru looked down at Yuki and saw crimson ruby scars on his back.

"Yuki. How'd you get scars on your back?"asked Haru.

"I used to cut myself when I got depressed, I wanted them where no one could see them, so I cut my back. I stopped about a year ago."said Yuki.

"Oh...yikes...sorry."said Haru.

"They're repulsive aren't they?"asked Yuki.

"They're part of you, which makes them beautiful."said Haru.

Yuki and him kissed(only lips.). and then they cuddled on Yuki's bed. Haru stroking Yuki's Ruby scars.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Ok. Only 6 more. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8:Peridot

Author Notes: Hi everyone. Look, I know the last chapter I wrote was a lot to take in. But I'm not done yet. I own nothing.

Rating: R, X, M, MA, NC-17.(later chapters.).

Chapter Eight: Peridot

-Saturday. 5:00 a.m.-

Kyo and Haru were both talking...

"I really hope that nothing else happens. I mean, ever since you arrived, Yuki has seemed more happy. I like the fact that he's this way, but you two sure cause a lot of damage in two weeks."said Kyo.

"Everywhere I go, I always seem to draw attention. I don't mean to."said Haru.

"Life's boring without attention."said Kyo.

"Yeah, but I kinda want to settle down a bit."said Haru.

"Yeah...I can understand that. This whole families life has been screwed around with so much. Look at our pasts and you'll understand."said Kyo.

"Speaking of which. Did anyone know that Yuki used to cut himself?"asked Haru.

"I did. I got hella pissed at him when he did it. I was so pissed that I never got the chance to help him, and when he finally stopped, the anger and betrayal I felt for him never truly went away. Sometimes, I wish things were different. I'm his older brother, I'm supposed to help him when he gets in trouble, but I couldn't get passed the fact that he was the rat. I wish I could."said Kyo.

"Maybe you can. How about I take Momiji, and Kisa to a movie, and an ice-cream parlor? I'll tell Akito and Kureno to go out on a date, and you and Yuki can do some brotherly bonding."said Haru.

"My step-dads would probably be worried about the house with Yuki and I here alone all day. But...I guess it could work."said Kyo.

Haru smirked, went into the house and put his plan into action.(AN: Can anyone else see how bad this could turn out?).

After waking Momiji and Kisa, and telling them about his plan, they immediately got dressed and ready to go. Haru then went and told Akito and Kureno about his plans, they immediately paled at the thought, but decided to that they hadn't been out on a date in a while. They both got ready and left. Haru was about to leave with Momiji and Kisa when Yuki came downstairs half asleep.

"Where are you going?"he asked immediately waking up at the sight of Haru stepping out the doorway.

"I'm taking Momiji and Kisa to the movies and then out for some ice-cream."said Haru.

"Can I come?"asked Yuki.

"No...we wouldn't be watching the kids if you came. Besides, I don't have enough money for you to join us."said Haru.

Yuki looked hurt. Haru went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back, don't worry, I love you."said Haru.

Yuki smiled at him and they gave each other a quick peck before Haru and the other two left. Yuki began to look around for his step-dads, where could they be?

"If you're lookin' for the step-dads, they went out on a date."said Kyo.

Yuki paled, he was in the house...alone with...Kyo...oh no.

"Why didn't you go with Haru and the other two?"asked Yuki.

"Haru couldn't afford more then himself and the other two, besides, Momiji wouldn't have been able to keep himself off of me, and that's not what Haru wanted, he wanted to go out and have some fun with the other two."said Kyo.

"Why did the step-dads leave?"asked Yuki.

"They haven't been on a date in months Yuki, they just decided to go on one."said Kyo.

"Did you just call me Yuki?"asked Yuki.

"Yeah...so what? I can't call you by your name anymore?"asked Kyo.

"You just haven't since..."Yuki trailed off.

"Yeah well...maybe I was wrong!"exclaimed Kyo.

Yuki was shocked.

"I never did apologize for abandoning you. I never meant to...it's just...agh...I'm sorry."said Kyo with great difficulty.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kyo?"asked Yuki.

"It's me dumb ass! God, I apologize and this is what I get!"exclaimed Kyo.

"No...it's not that Kyo. You shouldn't have apologized, what I did was wrong. We've never gotten along Kyo, but I made it worse when I did that. I'm sorry."said Yuki.

"Yeah...yeah. Now that we got the apologies out of the way, what do you want to do?"asked Kyo.

"Breakfast would be nice."said Yuki.

"You can't cook."said Kyo.

"Remember what happened the last time I tried?"asked Yuki.

They both burst into laughter.

-Flashback.-

"Yuki what is that!"screamed Akito pointing to a green blob moving across the floor.

"Leeks."said Yuki weakly.

"Damn, I always knew that there was something wrong with that plant."said Kyo.

-Flashback.-

"It took the toxic squad the entire day to catch that thing."said Yuki.

"You should seriously be banned from the kitchen."said Kyo.

"I am."said Yuki.

Kyo smiled, it was the first time Yuki saw him smile because of himself. Kyo went into the kitchen and made some rice balls for Yuki. Yuki quickly ate them.

-Meanwhile, with Haru, Kisa, and Momiji.-

"I hope they aren't destroying each other."said Momiji.

"You and I both, although it will give us an excuse to nurse their wounds."said Haru.

Momiji smiled at the idea.

"Whi' movie we gonna see?"asked Kisa.

"Which movie do you want to see?"asked Haru.

"Oh! I wanna see "Finding Nemo" !"exclaimed Momiji.

"Didn't that just come out? The line will be huge."said Haru.

"Nuh-uh. We'll get in!"exclaimed Momiji.

After getting popcorn, pepsis, and strawberry candies for everyone, they all sat down to watch the movie, making sure Kisa sat at the end(AN: Claustrophobia.).

-Meanwhile with Akito and Kureno.-

They'd reached a nice restaurant and sat down.

"It's been much too long."said Akito.

"Yeah. I hope they're not destroying the house."said Kureno.

"You and I both. But let's try to enjoy our lunch."said Akito.

-Meanwhile with Yuki and Kyo.-

Yuki was now taking a shower. Kyo was waiting in Yuki's room for him. Yuki soon came in with just a towel around his waist. Yuki blushed brightly as he got dressed. He was about to put on his shirt when Kyo put his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry I let this happen."said Kyo, looking at Yuki's crimson ruby scars.

"It was my fault. I should never had done it."said Yuki.

"Yeah...but I abandoned you in your time of need. I love you Yuki, don't always like you, but I'll always love you."said Kyo.

Yuki began to cry.

"Me too. I love you too. And it was my fault, not yours, and you will always be my brother, no matter what. No matter how many horrible things I've said to you, you will always be my brother, and I'll always love you."choked Yuki.

They hugged each other as they cried silent tears for their foolishness. Yuki pulled away and got dressed. They went downstairs and began to talk, joke around, and finally not argue.

-Three hours later, everyone coming home.-

"So did it work?"asked Haru to Kyo away from Yuki.

"Yeah. We're actually friends now."said Kyo.

Kureno had fallen over in shock that the house was intact, Akito catching him. Kisa and Momiji both went to bed immediately, exhausted from all the sugar they had. Haru went to his room after kissing Yuki. Yuki and Kyo both sat on the roof and stared out at the peridot green treetops, talking peacefully, finally feeling at peace.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Phew. This chapter took sooooo long. I hope you liked it. Please review. Only 5 more to go!


	9. Chapter 9: Sapphire

Author Notes: Ok. The last chapter was just pure sap. The rest of this story sorta is. I hope you all enjoy anyway. I own nothing. Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up.

Rating: M, R, MA, X, NC-17. (Later.).

Chapter Nine: Sapphire

It was Sunday now, noon. Tohru and Shigure had come for a visit. Yuki was still asleep for some reason but no one dared to even attempt to wake him. Tohru and Haru were talking about Tohru's life at school...

"Yeah, it's been kinda gloomy without you."said Tohru.

"I'm sorry to hear that."said Haru.

"I wish you could come back."said Tohru.

Haru heard Hatsu groan in agony. Of all the years he'd known Tohru, she still annoyed Hatsu.

"Wait! I know! You said the police found you ok after the molester got caught, why don't you come live with us!"exclaimed Tohru.

Haru hadn't told her he was dating Yuki, and now he regretted it, if he'd told her then she wouldn't have brought this up. Now his greatest fear had made itself known in his mind, losing Yuki. What if Akito didn't want him there anymore, what if this was only a temporary thing?

"Miss Tohru, I don't think that's in Haru's best interest."said Akito.

'Thank you.'thought Haru, Hatsu sighing in relief as well.

"Why not?"asked Tohru.

Yuki came stumbling in tiredly. Suddenly Yuki tripped, Haru went and caught him and Yuki who was now wide awake hugged Haru and kissed Haru's cheek.

"That's why."said Akito.

"Y...Yuki! What's going on!"exclaimed Tohru.

"Didn't Haru tell you? We're boyfriends now."said Yuki.

Tohru's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the house.

"Did I miss something?"asked Haru.

"Haru, after you left, Tohru began to be picked on at school. She thought that after you were found innocent or things worked themselves out that you might come back. You were her only friend after all, and now she thinks that you don't need her anymore."said Shigure.

Haru ran after Tohru and found her crying near a small garden.

"Tohru...I'm sorry."said Haru.

"I shouldn't...(hic)...be so selfish...(sob)...mom wouldn't want me to."said Tohru.

Haru pulled Tohru into a hug.

POOF!

Haru was a cow.

"Tohru, you will always be my best friend. But Yuki and I are happy, and you are welcome to move here. If your dad will let you."said Haru.

Tohru stopped crying and looked at Haru with tear filled eyes, and stained cheeks, she smiled.

POOF!

Tohru turned away blushing, as Haru put his clothes back on.

"I'm sorry, I guess I over reacted."said Tohru.

"I heard you were being teased. I'd kill the son of a bitches if not only I were there, or if it was legal."said Haru.

Tohru giggled.

"I'm glad you're happier now. I'm sure father will let me move in."said Tohru.

Haru smiled.

"Oh! And congratulations on getting together with Yuki! Mom always said gender doesn't matter as long as 2 people love each other!"exclaimed Tohru happily.

Haru sighed, this is one thing he'd never understand about girls, their damn mood swings. They went back to the house and Tohru proposed the idea to Shigure who smiled.

"Aki, would it be ok if we moved in?"asked Shigure.

"I just can't escape my family, can I? Well...since it's for a good cause I'll let you move in. But it's not because I like you or anything Shigure, your just an annoying pest to me."said Akito.

Shigure went into puppy dog mode and began babbling on about how he knew Akito loved him somewhere in his black hole of a heart, which Akito denied. Yuki took Haru with him out to the small garden Haru had found Tohru near.

"This is my garden. I know it's not much, but it's my hobby."said Yuki.

Haru smiled, this was important to Haru because it meant Yuki really loved him. Then Yuki did the unexpected, he pulled out a small box and got down on one knee.

"Haru, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I love you with every inch of my body and soul. Will you marry me?"asked Yuki.

Haru was crying softly, he couldn't find the word yes so he nodded. Yuki revealed a beautiful sapphire ring on a white gold band, with the words_ "I will love you forevermore, be mine forever, Yuki."_

Haru slipped it on and they kissed, a beautiful Sapphire gleaming on Haru's left ring finger.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Hurray! Another Chappie done! Yep, I'm in chibi mode right now. Only 4 more to go. Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	10. Chapter 10:Opal

Author Notes: Ok seeing as how I've become a queen of fluff, I'm most likely going to make this chapter very angsty before the real fluff comes, so bear with me. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17.(later.).

Chapter Ten: Opal

It had now been a week since that day. Shigure and Tohru had moved into the livingroom with Kisa, Tohru had been enrolled in the school, Akito and Kureno were having two rooms added on, and Yuki and Haru had announced their engagement. Everything was supposedly right with the world.(AN: Sorta.). Yuki and Haru had planned to get married on March 5th. It was January 26th, a Sunday. Haru and Yuki were talking about the wedding.

"Yuki, what colors do you want?"asked Haru.

"Violet, Black, and White."said Yuki.

"Who should make the cake?"asked Haru.

Yuki seemed distant.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"asked Haru.

'Why do I feel this way? I love him, I'm happy, he loves me, he's happy. But what if he's only doing this because I want to? What if this is to soon for him? What if things don't work out?' thought Yuki.

Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts at Haru looking worriedly at him.

"I'm fine!"Yuki squeaked.

"You don't seem it. You've been distant all week."said Haru.

"Are you sure you want to do this? That you're not doing this just because of me?"asked Yuki.

"What brought this up?"asked Haru.

"Answer my question!"exclaimed Yuki.

Haru's eyes filled with tears.

"Shit...Haru, I'm sorry. I guess the pressure has just kinda got to me."said Yuki.

"Yuki I love you. I'm not just saying yes to make you happy. How would that benefit me?"said Haru.

"Haru...I love you too. It's just...I'm so happy with you, and I don't want marriage to change that, I don't want to lose you just because you couldn't handle it or anything like that."said Yuki.

Haru pulled Yuki into a hug, then he felt something odd. Haru looked down and saw Yuki had some new gashes.

"Yuki? Why do you have new cuts on your back?"asked Haru.

Yuki stiffened and began to sob.

"Haru...(hic)...I'm sorry."said Yuki.

Haru pulled Yuki down to the bed with him and held him as he sobbed.

"Yuki...I had no idea...I thought you stopped..."said Haru.

"I did. But last night, I saw the knife sitting on my dresser, and I was so worried that everything wasn't going right that I...couldn't help it. I was so worried. I promise I'll never do it again, please forgive me."said Yuki.

"Yuki, is this what you do every time you get anxious or paranoid?"asked Haru.

"Only when it gets really bad."said Yuki.

"Listen, I love you. I want to marry you. And I want you and I to spend the rest of our lives together. So you can't do this anymore, ok? Next time you get nervous about something like this, just talk to me, ok?"said Haru.

"Ok...tell Hatsu I'm sorry."sobbed Yuki.

"He knows, and he forgives you."said Haru.

Haru gently nursed Yuki. Then Yuki fell asleep in Haru's arms, Haru had thought Opals were unlucky, but if Yuki was an Amethyst and he was an Opal, shining all different colors, he was the luckiest Opal on earth in his mind.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoyed, please review.


	11. Chapter 11:Topaz

Author Notes: Ok, time for the fluff. Yeah, I know. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Author Notes: I must add another character who will be paired up with Shigure. He's here, Ayame!

New Characters: Ayame.

Ayame: A famous wedding planner for gay men. Falls for Shigure and they end up together. He's 28, and single for now. Dresses in well...he's Ayame, we all know how he dresses.

Chapter Eleven: Topaz

The wedding plans were being made. Tohru and Shigure now had their own rooms and the wedding was in a month. Akito had hired a famous wedding planner for gay weddings, Ayame Sohma. Ayame arrived in short time.

"Hello! I'm Ayame Sohma!"he announced in an extremely dramatic tone.

"Hello Ayame, my name's Akito, and this is our family."said Akito.

Akito basically explained what was going on and Ayame squealed in delight.

"How romantic.(sigh). Anyway! I suggest we have the wedding here. You have a lovely home here!"said Ayame.

"Not a bad idea."said Haru.

Yuki was speaking with Kyo.

"I want you to be my best man."said Yuki.

"Yuki, you're the bride, but ok."said Kyo.

Tohru was to be the ring bearer and Kisa was to be the flower girl. Ayame got to work on the house, cleaning everything, putting up the decorations of white, black, and purple. After everything was set up, Ayame left. 2 weeks later he came back. It was only 2 weeks until the wedding, and they'd all been moved to a hotel so they wouldn't mess up anything, Kisa had her own separate hotel room with Haru. Ayame baked the cake, which was beautiful, then he gave Haru a beautiful black tux. He then took Yuki into another room and presented him with a wedding dress.

"No way in hell."said Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, you want to make Hatsuharu-kun happy right?"asked Ayame.

Yuki groaned and agreed to wear the thing. It was strapless, backless, the front of it went down to mid-thigh, was slitted, while the back of it was extremely long, it was black with white lace around the edges, purple rose patterns on it, and it came with long black leather feminine boots. The veil was of purple and black roses, while the actual veil was purple. The boquet was of black, white, lavender, and purple roses.

-The wedding day.-

They'd bought matching wedding rings, both of white gold, and large diamonds. Each Ring had _I will love him forever_ engraved into it. Ayame and Shigure had gotten together, and Ayame was to be the legal marriage justice of the peace. Yuki was nervous, he was in the dress and hadn't seen Haru in an entire day, Haru hadn't even seen the dress, he probably thought Yuki was in a tux. Haru was standing at the alter, while Kisa came down in a cute little white dress, spreading white rose petals. Kureno, Momiji, Akito, and Kyo all sat in benches that Ayame had set up, all wearing purple, Akito and Kureno crying in joy. Shigure was standing next to the benches dressed in white, and Tohru stood in the back in a lavender dress, holding a purple pillow with the rings on it. After Kisa sat down, Shigure went to the back as Yuki came out, Shigure held the back of Yuki's dress as he walked down the isle, Haru gaping at Yuki and admiring him. Yuki was looking shyly at the ground and holding a beautiful bouquet, and had the beautiful veil over his face. Kyo went up to Yuki and wished him good luck, then both he and Shigure sat down. Yuki put the bouquet down to the side, and Haru lifted the veil to reveal Yuki's blushing beautiful face.

"You look amazingly beautiful."said Haru breathlessly.

Yuki blushed and smiled at Haru. The ceremony went on, with Akito being the father to let Yuki go and threaten Haru if he hurt Yuki, making Haru feel a little uneasy. Tohru giving them both their rings and them putting the rings on the other's left ring finger, and then came the I do's.

"Do you Hatsuharu-kun take Yuki-chan to be your lawful wedded husband?"asked Ayame.

"We do."said both Haru's and Hatsu's voices out of Haru's mouth.

"Do you Yuki-kun take Hatsuharu-chan to be your lawful wedded husband?"asked Ayame.

"I do."said Yuki.

"You may now kiss the bride/husband."said Ayame.

Haru pulled Yuki into a mind-blowing kiss, making Yuki moan, and grasp Haru's shoulders. After the kiss they walked down the isle and Yuki threw his bouquet, Kyo catching it, making Kyo blush. They then got on Haru's motorcycle with the words _Just got fucking Married_ on a banner tied to the back, driving off into the topaz sunset.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoyed, only 2 more chapters to go! Please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Turquoise

Author Notes: Hey everyone. It's me again. I will admit that this story has been extremely fun to write. But alas, it must end. This is the second to last chapter. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(yes this chapter.).

Chapter Twelve: Turquoise

They were now on a plane to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They were both still in their wedding clothes and were cuddling on the plane.

"Haru."said Yuki.

"Yeah?"asked Haru.

"When we go to college, what do you want for a career?"asked Yuki.

"Actually Yuki, I'm not going to college. Ayame gave me a job offer as a male model for his shop. It pays pretty well, and I promise I won't pose naked or anything."said Haru.

"Really? Wow...you already know that I'm going to medical school to become a psychiatrist."said Yuki.

"Yep. And as long as you don't medicate me, then all will be fine."said Haru.

"I don't believe they have medicine for split personalities, nor do I care. I wouldn't give up Hatsu for the world. And I most certainly couldn't choose between you or him."said Yuki.

Haru smiled.

-12 hours later.-

They finally reached Hawaii. Both were exhausted from their flight. They'd rented out a room in a Hilton Hotel, and unpacked all their stuff. Then they both went in the indoor Jacuzzi with their matching swim trunks on, both of which were black with dark blue hibiscus's on them. Both of them relaxed a bit when Haru finally decided to ask Yuki a question that he'd meant to ask him for a while.

"Yun-Yun-chan, I remember coming home one day and found you masturbating in your room. I know I shouldn't have come in without knocking, but I ended up watching you. What got you so worked up?"asked Haru.

Yuki's face was bright pink now from blushing.

"You saw that!"exclaimed Yuki.

"Yeah, what got you moaning like that?"asked Haru.

"Truthfully, Hatsu did. I was surprised when Hatsu stood up for Momiji the way he did. And when Hatsu showed Manabe his...well your...you know...cock, and Manabe said impressive evidence, I couldn't help but picture what it would feel like to have it erect and against me. I'm sorry if that was extremely awkward for you to see, or hear."said Yuki.

Suddenly Yuki found him pinned under Haru and being kissed fiercely on his soft lips. They broke for air.

"Yun-chan, that was the hottest thing I'd ever heard or seen in my life. And I'll be happy to make your dream a reality and so much more."said Hatsu and Haru at once, both voices coming out at once.

(Lemon, lime, and just plain citrus warning.).

Yuki gasped and blushed crimson red as Haru began kissing down his wet neck. Haru reached one of his nipples and licked gently at the sensitive area. Haru moved them out of the hot tub and dried them off while he and Yuki continued to kiss and caress each other. Haru then removed their swim trunks revealing his and Yuki's nine and eight inch erections. Yuki gasped as he felt Haru's pierced erection brush against his own not pierced erection. Haru led them to the bed where he kissed down Yuki's neck, his pierced tongue adding to the pleasure. He finally reached Yuki's naval, where he gently licked Yuki's dip, feeling Yuki squirm underneath him. Haru then moved lower and ran his pierced tongue over Yuki's eight inch erection. Yuki gasped and arched his back at the sensation. Haru abruptly took Yuki's erection into his mouth and sucked gently on it. Haru heard Yuki's gasps, moans, and pleas for more, so he straddled Yuki and kissed him again, as his hand reached for the lube on the bedside table. Haru prepared Yuki and then slowly entered himself into the hot tight virgin entrance. He let Yuki adjust and then began to move slowly. It didn't take long for Yuki to be screaming and moaning as Haru hit his sweet spot over and over, and then suddenly Yuki came, his inner walls swallowing Haru's member, and Haru came. Both screaming the other's name, backs arching, bodies sweating, cum shooting from Yuki's cock, lips slightly parted and screaming the other's name, and eyes teary and heavy lidded glazed over in pure passion.

(End of Lemon, Lime, and just plain citrus warning.).

Haru pulled out and cleaned up. He then lay next to Yuki and they both cuddled.

"We love you."said both Haru and Hatsu out of Haru's mouth at once.

"I love you both too."said Yuki.

Both falling into a peaceful sleep under the turquoise colored covers.

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. The next chapter is the last. And then I'm gonna write, A Kyo x Haru, 2 Yuki x Haru, and A Yuki x Haru x Kyo. And I'm not joking about any of them.


	13. Chapter 13: Moonbeams on Amethyst

Author Notes: All right everyone. Here it is. The last chapter. I own nothing, and I appreciate the reviews I have received.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(last chapter was.).

Chapter Thirteen: Moonbeams shining on Amethyst

-The next day.-

Yuki and Haru were on the beach. Both had on their swim trunks, and they were either making-out, playing out on the waves, surfing, or throwing a frisbee back and forth. They had never felt better about the future, and were enjoying themselves immensely. That night on the beach. They were cuddling under the stars, moonbeams shining down on the ocean making it glitter. Haru looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star.

'I wish for Yuki and I to remain this happy forever.'thought Haru.

He looked at Yuki and sighed as he saw Yuki's Amethyst eyes sparkle from the moonlight.

"I love you."said Haru.

"I love you too."said Yuki.

They fell asleep, dreaming of their bright future. As well as hopes for the rest of their family.

-Meanwhile with Kyo and Momiji.-

"I hope their honeymoon is going ok."said Momiji.

"Me too."said Kyo.

Suddenly Kyo pulled out a small black box, got down on one knee and proposed. Momiji cried and said yes as Kyo put the gold band with a ruby on it on Momiji's left ring finger.

-Meanwhile with Akito and Kureno.-

"How many more of our sons will we have to give away."asked Akito sadly.

"Eventually all of them. But we'll have Kisa for a while. And eventually she'll leave too. But we'll always be together."said Kureno.

Akito smiled and they fell asleep.

-Meanwhile with Tohru and Kisa.-

"Kisa, why don't we have a slumber party?"asked Tohru.

"Ok!"exclaimed Kisa.

They began to bond with sisterly love.

-Meanwhile with Ayame and Shigure.-

"I do love a happy ending. And I'm so happy for those two."said Ayame.

"As am I darling."said Shigure.

"I'm also sorry about your former wife. Tohru is a lovely girl might I say."said Ayame.

"Yes. And Kyoko was a lovely woman. But I believe that it is you I love now."said Shigure.

They cuddled and fell asleep.

End.

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
